


Melting Glass

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Consent, Dirty Dancing, Insecure!Reid, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, blowjob, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan go out for some drinks which ends very differently to what either of them expected.</p><p>
  <i> I had no idea how talented you were, your body looked like glass being melted and moulded by heat, a dangerous beautiful, it was irresistible. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reid and Morgan sat at the bar, Morgan sat back, looking relaxed, whereas Reid was sitting perfectly upright, sipping from his drink. Morgan stifled a chuckle as he watched Reid's thin soft hands carefully hold the glass, his soft lips curving over the glass's sugar coated edge.

"Y'know what I don't get, pretty boy?" Morgan said,

"What?" Reid said as he put his drink down,

"That girl was into you, you coulda had that, but you didn't." Morgan said, his voice sounding suspiciously like his interrogation voice,

"Don't use your special 'did you kill a guy' voice with me." Reid said light heartedly, picking his drink up again to finish it,

"Answer the question then." Morgan said, raising an eyebrow in challenge at Reid,

"Fine." Reid said caving, he couldn’t dodge the question forever and arguing with Morgan would be more than difficult, especially when he was more than a little tipsy, in fact he was becoming well and truly drunk, "I wasn’t interested, happy?" He said, his tone sharpening

"Woah woah watch the attitude, kid." Morgan smiled, "Why weren't you interested, pretty girl that’s actually into you, that’s gotta be a once in a life time opportunity" He teased,

"Hey!" Reid protested, his eyebrows raising and forehead crinkling, his smile letting Morgan know he wasn't really angry, "I have plenty of fine ladies interested in me."

"Uhuh sure you do pretty boy, then why no action." Morgan said, pushing Reid lightly, Reid pushed back before speaking again,

"I have someone else on my mind, its not that I'm not attracted to them." he admitted,

"Who's the lucky lady, huh?" Morgan smiled,

"I think you mean 'who’s the lucky guy'." Reid said with a smirk, slipping out of his chair, his long thin legs carrying him to the dance floor where he turned to face Morgan, motioning for him to join him. Morgan raised his eyebrows, his forehead wrinkling slightly at the confidence Reid just showed by inviting him over to dance, he was still curious about who it was on Reid mind, but he was preoccupied with the young genius's sudden brass, it was probably the alcohol.

He swaggered over to Reid, "Pretty boy in the mood for some dancing?" he teased, a sparkle in his eyes, Reid nodded happily as a smile spread across his face, it had been so long since he'd let go, he was ready to just relax. He listened for the song playing, Up In My Tower.

He mouthed along to the words, stepping back from Morgan who watched in captivated silence as the man ran his hands up and down his body sensually. Reid acted innocent, pouting at Morgan occasionally, and when he could he slipped a long thin finger between his plush lips and into his mouth, sucking on it intently, creating a painful problem in Morgan’s pants.

Finally Morgan snapped out of his trance, stepping towards Reid and running a hand down his chest, mouthing along to the males parts. Reid smirked at Morgan before placing a hand on his chest, rolling his hips from side to side as he dropped down in front of Morgan before bouncing up again to press a finger against the yet again captivated Morgan’s soft lips.

He pushed Morgan back lightly, running his hands down his own body, lingering over his thighs and quickly hardening crotch. Morgan took a step forward, his mouth hanging open slightly, Reid took the opportunity to turn around and press his back against Morgan’s chest, his arms reaching behind him and looping around Derek’s neck.

He rolled his hips back, earning a gasp from Derek but he wanted more. He dropped slightly, rubbing himself all over Derek who bent slightly to whisper into Reid’s ear, "Lets get outta here." he breathed, slowly becoming aware of the sets of eyes on them. Reid nodded in the affirmative, letting go of Derek and turning to face him, the darker mans eyes were black with lust and he was sure his were too. He couldn't help the spark of fear in his chest, he certainly hadn't thought the night would go like this, it wasn't like him. As they walked out of the club his face was flushed pink and he was breathing heavily, partly from the exercise and partly from arousal.

Soon they were back at the hotel and Spencer was pulling Derek into his room, Derek followed him in but his demeanour changed the second the door closed and instead of rubbing against Spencer he wrapped him into a tight hug, cradling him in his arms as he lead him over to the bed. Spencer looked confused and slightly hurt, and Derek sighed sadly, lowering Spencer into the bed,

"What’s going on?" Spencer asked, the feeling of rejection clear in his voice,

"You're gonna get some sleep pretty boy." Derek said simply, pulling the light sheet over Spencer, it draped over him to show every bony edge in the younger mans body. Derek sat on the bed beside him, rubbing his side softly,

"You- you don't like me?" Spencer asked, his words dripping with hurt,

"It's not that, Spence, you're just drunk, you're incapable of giving consent." Derek explained, his voice gentle, it was like seeing a whole other side of Spencer, he was no longer the timid but strong agent who'd put his life on the line for others, he was vulnerable and hurt, Morgan had only seen it once before when Reid had that nightmare about the leeches.

Spencer nodded slightly, and Morgan stood up, getting ready to leave, Reid reached put a hand for him, "Der, stay with me, I don't feel we-" his sentence was cut short as he gagged and clasped a hand over his mouth, not wanting to ruin the cheap hotels carpet.

"You really cant hold your liquor, kid." Derek chuckled as he went to find Reid a bucket or a bowl which Spencer quickly put to good use. Spencer hummed in agreement as he finished and then quickly came down from his high and began to get drowsy.

 

Morgan felt his eyelids getting heavy and he decided to clean up Reids bowl in the morning. He was admittedly stunned at the kind of drunk the handsome young man was. He sat beside him and combed his hair back as he fell asleep. He looked surprisingly peaceful in his rest, but still Derek could see the stress lines on his otherwise smooth face. He admired the high and sharp cheek bones the man possessed, running his hand through his hair before twirling it around his fingers. His soft plush lips were parted slightly as air struggled to slip through, Derek smiled softly, he'd definitely done the right thing.

 

Soon the young genius was asleep and Morgan stood up to go, taking a final look at his delicate features before leaving quietly to his own room, making a mental note to talk to him in the morning, if Spencer even remembered.

 

As Spencer drifted off he began to slip into a dream. He was walking through a house, the walls warping around him, he looked behind him to see his team, and they were almost certainly on a case. He walked through the house, opening doors, not quite sure what he was looking for.

Finally at the end of a hall that seemed to span forever he opened the final door and was tackled by none other than Tobias. He fell backwards as Tobias aimed a gun at his head, shooting blanks but Reid knew it was only a matter of time. He tried to kick the man off but nothing was working and as he looked down at his legs they were being engulfed by screeching bugs.

He twisted his head back looking for someone, anyone, but all e saw was more bugs which began to cover his eyes. 'Morgan!' he yelled, bugs filling up his nose and mouth, his eyes screwed shut as he screamed again, "Morgan! Please! Derek help! Get them off me!" he cried, squirming in Tobias' grip. His words sounded muffled to him but out in the real world he was screaming loud and clear, tangling himself in his sheets as he jerked around. Morgan ran to his side, shaking him awake roughly. As Spencer woke up he sat bolt upright, covered in sweat he curled into Morgan’s arms,  
"It was him, Morgan, Henkel had me." He breathed shakily. Morgan ran a hand softly through his hair,  
"It was just a dream Reid, go back to sleep." He said softly, all the alcohol couldn't be out of Reid's system yet,  
"Will you stay?" Reid asked, sounding even more vulnerable than before. Morgan nodded, positioning himself so that his back was against the headboard as Reid rested his head in his lap. Morgan played with his hair gently as the other man fell asleep, willing him to have a restful night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to summarise this, I'm just filled with shame. Sorry it's so shit I've never written this stuff before.

The next morning when Reid woke up Morgan was lying in bed next to him, his strong arms draped over the thin man.

"Oh god." Reid mumbled, putting a hand against his throbbing head. As he saw Morgan stir he looked up at him, "What'd I do?" He asked with shame, Morgan shook his head, letting out a light chuckle,

"Other than grinding on me mercilessly in a club, nothin'" He smiled, Reid looked at him with even more worry,

"God I’m sorry that’s not like me at all, I’m sorry, Ill uh, Ill go, though this is my room but I can find a place and stay there till wheels up and-" He rambled only to be cut off by Morgan laughing yet again, "Hey, this isn't funny!" Reid said defending himself, pushing his long frame up in the bed,

"You gotta admit it is a little." Morgan said, looking down as he continued to smile,

"Okay maybe a lil." Reid said, smiling slightly,

"Man Garcia's gonna have a field day when she finds out you freaked over a little dirty dancing." Morgan said happily, climbing out of bed to find Reid an aspirin,

"No no you cant tell anyone." Reid called after him, "Imagine what they'd say."

"What? You've got nothin to be ashamed of, so you grinded on a co-worker when you were drunk, we've all done it." Morgan said, returning with an aspirin.

Reid swallowed the aspirin with some water and Morgan couldn't help watching the younger man’s soft lips just like at the bar. "Have you all really done it?" He asked sceptically,

"Okay maybe not that exact situation." Morgan admitted, "But we've all done something we regret whilst drunk, welcome to the club." He said, sitting down beside the younger man on the bed,

"I don't think I’m really part of the club then." Reid admitted, blush creeping onto his face, Morgan’s eyebrows stayed un-raised,

"I’m the guy." Morgan mumbled to him, Reid considered asking what he figured he would remember soon, instead he sat in silence, leaving Morgan to decide whether or not he wanted to go.

Instead of leaving like any normal person the sculpted man pressed himself against the headboard and wrapped an arm around Reid, pulling him closer and laying him gently in his lap. At first Reid was tense but as Morgan began running a gentle hand through his long soft hair he relaxed.

"You had a nightmare last night, you were screaming for me, I held you just like this as you shook." He said gently, Reid wasn't sure why he was telling him this, it could've just been his less than impressive social skills or maybe Morgan was just talking to fill the silence, he had no idea.

"What’d I do last night?" Reid asked quietly,

"I told you, gave me the worst boner of my life." Morgan chuckled lightly. Reid huffed out a laugh,

"Tell me about it, I wanna know." Reid requested, Morgan nodded,

"Okay well you were black out drunk and started telling me there was a guy you were into, but before I could ask more you went onto the dance floor. I had no idea how talented you were, your body looked like glass being melted and moulded by heat, a dangerous beautiful, it was irresistible." Morgan felt a familiar twitch of his dick at the very image of Reid's dancing crossing his mind, "Everyone’s eyes were on us as we mouth the words to the song and danced against each other. You were really intent on getting me in bed, but I couldn't, wouldn't, take advantage of you." He finished, waiting patiently for Reid's response.

"What about now?" Reid asked, almost too quiet for Morgan to hear,

"What?" He asked,

"Would you, could you, now?" The younger man asked, fear welling in his chest as he put his friendship on the line. Morgan’s strong arms stopped playing with Reid's hair innocently and instead turned him over easily,

"Only if you wanted to." He said gently, asking Spencer for his consent,

"I'll stop you when I need to." He nodded, "You do the same, neither of us is doing something we don't want to do."

Derek nodded, leaning down slightly as Spencer sat up to meet him in the middle, their lips locked in a soft and loving kiss. Derek had often wondered how those soft, delicate lips would feel against his and he wasn't disappointed. He cupped Spencer's soft cheek in his hand, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Spencer bit lightly on Derek's lower lip, making the man above him widen his lips slightly, allowing the young genius to push his tongue into Derek's welcoming mouth, their tongues pressed against each other, rolling together in harmony before Derek took control and Spencer happily surrendered himself to the larger man.

Derek broke the kiss and lifted Spencer off of him, placing him in the middle of the bed before pressing on top of him. He sucked and kissed at Spencer's jaw as the man underneath him gasped, reaching his hands up to run over Derek's head.

"Can I hold your wrists?" Derek asked, briefly disconnecting himself from Spencer's neck. Spencer nodded enthusiastically, letting Derek firmly grasp both Spencer's wrists in one hand, his other hand running through the younger man’s hair as he hovered above him.

Derek reconnected his lips with Spencers, his other hand travelling down the other man’s body to press against his crotch. He palmed at Spencer through the others pants,

"Fuck Derek." Spencer breathed into the older man’s lips, breaking the kiss to suck at the others neck. Derek happily allowed him to, letting the thin man nip and suck up and down his neck, leaving marks that the team would definitely question. He felt Spencer's erection only grow larger, a moment of shock passed over him but he shook it off and began to unzip the genius' pants and pull his dick out from his underwear. Spencer groaned at the feeling of freedom, rocking his hips into Derek's hand as he continued to mark the man.

"I want to see you." He groaned, licking up the marks he'd left on Derek's neck. Derek sat back slightly, taking his hands away from Spencer's wrists to step off the bed and pull off his pants and underwear, pulling Spencer's off completely whilst he was up.

"Sit up, pretty boy." He said, tugging at Spencer's shirt as he sat back on his lap. Spencer sat up, raising his arms and letting Derek pull off his shirt. Derek took his shirt off next, and at the sight of the mans toned body Spencer instinctively covered himself. Derek saw the movement and moved Spencer's arms away from his torso,

"You're so beautiful." He said sincerely, lying on top of Spencer. As he and Spencer's lips got caught together once again he rolled them onto their sides and slipped his leg between Spencer's, kissing fiercely as he rubbed his thigh against the genius' erection.

Spencer moaned into Derek’s mouth as the friction shot through his body, though the joy didn’t last too long before he began over-thinking things, not sure where his hands were meant to go and what to do with his too-long legs. He felt Derek’s fingers intertwine with his long hair but suddenly felt very disconnected from the situation, he definitely didn’t look like he did on the dancefloor now. Derek definitely noticed, pulling back slightly and staring Spencer in the eyes,

“Are you okay? We can stop if you want?” He offered, his eyebrows curving upwards to offer Spencer a sympathetic puppy look. Spencer shook his head slightly,

“No no, I just, I don’t know what to do.” He admitted, looking away from Derek. The stronger man used his hands in Spencer’s hair to direct his head forward again,

“Don’t overthink it pretty boy, just do what feels right.” He said softly, pulling Spencer forward to kiss his forehead, “You’re beautiful.” He said, practically feeling the insecurity radiating off of his partner. Spencer nodded again, feeling a little bit better. He kissed Derek gently,

“More, tell me more.” He said against the other man’s lips before bringing his head down to Derek’s neck again, sucking roughly this time.

Derek raised a curious eyebrows, containing his moans and gasps as Spencer sucked and bit at his neck, “When we’ve been on a case for too long, and you forget to shave, and you get this dark stubble all over, and your jawline, god your jawli-“ He was cut off by a loud uncontained moan as Spencer slipped his leg between Derek’s and began to rub at him.

“Mm, what else?” Spencer asked, his confidence building with every second. He gave himself a challenge, to keep getting Derek to talk and see if he could reduce him to a moaning swearing mess.

“And when you’re so tired you can’t keep your mouth closed so your lips part ever so slightly. So hot pretty boy.” Derek said between gasps and groans, finding talking becoming harder and harder. Spencer wasn’t happy with the results he was getting, Derek could still talk. He brought himself away from the mans marked and bruising neck and kissed his way down his sculpted chest and abs until he reached the man’s crotch.

“Keep going, please.” He said to the man above him, licking a soft line up one of Derek’s thighs. Derek took in a breath, hands reaching down to tangle in the young genius’ hair again.

“And you’re tall, so tall.” He breathed, “And strong, and god so hot.” He groaned, rocking his hips up against Spencers face. Spencer took the hint and licked tentatively at the tip of Derek’s erection, rolling a bead of pre-cum on his tongue. “C’mon baby boy, please.” Derek groaned, pulling at Spencers hair. Spencer nodded, lowering his mouth over Derek’s dick as the other man gasped in pleasure. Spencer dragged his tongue up the lower side of Derek’s erection.

The man above him groaned and moaned, tugging at Spencers hair, “G-get yourself off too.” He instructed which Spencer happily complied with, paying attention to his own neglected dick as he sucked Derek off. He was a little sloppy as he worked to divide his attention evenly between pumping himself and taking Derek as far as he could.

“So close.” Derek moaned, thrusting into Spencers mouth, which had Spencer thanking god for his good gag reflex. As Derek began to face fuck him he found he could pay more attention to himself. Pumping in time to Derek and soon they were both coming at the same time, Derek throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan, “Ohh god, Spence!” he cried as he jerkily shot his load down Spencers throat.

Spencer came all over his hand and stomach a second after Derek, pulling his face away just in time for him to bite his bottom lip, cum dripping out of his mouth as he drew blood from his bottom lip, trying to keep himself quiet.

Derek breathed heavily before getting up to retrieve a cloth to clean his genius up, the very same genius who chose to spit out into a bowl with his own vomit in it. Yep. Definitely a genius. Derek walked back in, lying on the bed next to Spencer who rolled over to face him, putting the bowl back on the floor. Derek began to wipe at the younger man, stopping as he cleaned off his bloody lip,

“Why’d you do that, baby?” Derek asked softly,

“Do what?” Spencer asked in a post-coital daze,

“Bite your lip.” Derek said softly, running the pad of his thumb over Spencers bottom lip,

Spencer almost laughed as he realized what his response was, “I didn’t want to embarrass myself.”

Derek chuckled, pulling Spencer into a hug, “you embarrassed yourself beyond repair when you let me watch you play Gideon at chess.” He teased,  
“Do we really have to talk about Gideon in bed?” Spencer asked just as light heartedly, Derek nodded,

“Yeah, good point.” He chuckled, kissing the top of Spencers head as he began to fall peacefully asleep, Derek tried not to think of what would happen if Hotch found out they were fraternizing, which he most likely would given he was roomed across the hall one door down. Derek sighed into Spencers hair, letting his eyes close, deciding to worry about it later.


End file.
